


camera

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Michael in Panties, tumblr michael, tumblr model michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael makes videos on tumblr. luke finds one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camera

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally michael wanking on camera and luke wanking to the video cos i'm muke trash lmao hope you enjoy

michael adjusted his camera slightly on the cheap tripod, trying desperately to make it perfectly aligned with the frame of his bed. when he finally found it sufficient for his video, he hit the record button and watched the tiny red light flick on. 

he crouched in front of the lens, waving meekly and smiling softly. “hello,” he said sweetly, his eyes wide and innocent looking, “i’m mikey, if you didn’t know. it’s friday, which means you get a reward for making it through the week. i’m gonna come like a good boy, just for you.”

michael turned around and walked to the bed, his perky bum on display in his favorite pair of nearly translucent lace panties. they were a very pale pink, with a tiny white bow placed on the front. he layed back in bed, gently tugging at the hem before slipping them off and tossing them to the side. 

he let one hand wrap slowly around himself, the other coming up to his mouth so he could suck on two of his fingers. he couldn’t help but whine softly as he pumped his hand at an achingly sluggish pace, being sure to tease himself as much as possible. 

after michael’s fingers were coated with his spit, he brought them to his hole. he prodded gently at the muscle there before relaxing and slipping a finger in up to the knuckle. he let out a choked noise, biting his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his noises. 

michael lived in a small apartment complex, but he’d soundproofed his walls with some cheap styrofoam purely for the purpose of his videos. people on tumblr seemed to love them, giving him kind compliments and counting down to each friday. michael had nearly ten thousand followers, and he loved being loved by so many people.

with his right hand picking up speed on his cock, he added another finger to his entrance. pre come was dripping down his shaft, pooling slightly on his pubic bone. the sight was extremely obscene, and michael made sure that the camera that a perfect shot. 

he moaned quietly as his fingers lightly brushed his prostate, and he began to slow the jerking of his right hand again. with a tiny grunt and a strung out whine, michael pushed a third finger into himself. 

at that moment, michael really wished he could afford a nice toy to fill him up. his fingers just weren’t enough, but he’d hardly had enough money for the camera and tripod. so he stuck with his insufficient fingers, and spread them apart so he stretched further. 

whimpering and whining, michael gently pressed down onto his prostate, unable to stop the quick movements of the hand on his cock. when he felt himself balancing on the edge that fell to his impending orgasm, he stopped the movement of his hands. 

crying out loudly at the loss of friction, michael squirmed on the bed and let his hips buck desperately. “please, please, please,” he begged, unsure of who he was speaking to, “want it so bad, gonna make a mess of myself.”

and a mess he made, because with one last push against his prostate, michael’s come was spurting up and all over his pale skinned tummy. he took a few seconds to breathe, trying to regain the energy to do an outro after his orgasm. 

he couldn’t help but snap a few up close photos of his come stained tummy, to be posted with the video. he rolled lazily out of bed, sending the camera a sloppy smile as he crouched in front of it. 

“was i a good boy today?” he giggled, a finger swiping up his come and bringing it to his mouth. he waved innocently, then shut off the recording. 

-

luke clicked curiously on the video posted by a blog called ‘kittenmikey’, and his eyes widened at what he saw. light pink hair and beautiful green eyes, gazing sweetly at the camera.

“hello,” the boy greeted, and luke melted at his sugary sweet voice, “i’m mikey, if you didn’t know. it’s friday, which means you get a reward for making it through the week. i’m gonna come like a good boy, just for you.”

luke felt his cock twitch interestedly at mikey’s words, and, oh god, this is not what he got on tumblr for today. but then the boy was walking away, and luke’s eyes were met with the pale skin of his bum, practically begging to be marked with a big red handprint, and luke gave up. 

he found his hand reaching into his basketball shorts, and then he was slowly pumping his cock to the sight of this pretty pink haired boy touching himself. mikey whined softly, and luke wished that he was there to give him what he so desperately needed. 

when mikey finally had three fingers in himself, he still looked like he wanted more, and, god, luke wanted to give it to him. then he started begging, and luke was gone, eyes rolling back as he came the hardest that he had in awhile. 

he could faintly hear the sounds of mikey hitting his own orgasm, and that only brought on another wave of pleasure that made luke cry out loudly enough for his neighbors to hear. 

luke was panting and blinking tiredly when mikey literally ate his own come, and it made his sensitive cock twitch painfully. then the green eyed boy said something that luke couldn’t make out through his post orgasm haze, and the video was over.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments! (leave me your kinkiest shit, i like a challenge)


End file.
